


Peaches For Me

by whatdoyoumeanitsnotawesome



Series: Country Boy I Love You [1]
Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Autistic Wayne, Bottom Wayne, Katy has an off-screen cameo, M/M, Rimming, Unsafe Sex, no condoms for these hicks, we bareback like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyoumeanitsnotawesome/pseuds/whatdoyoumeanitsnotawesome
Summary: Wayne loves gettin’s his ass Ate, the end. No, okay, seriously though.





	Peaches For Me

**Author's Note:**

> [Peaches by The Presidents of the United States of America](https://youtu.be/wvAnQqVJ3XQ)

So turns out, Darry's pretty dang good with his mouth, too. He didn't take to suckin' cock as easily as Wayne did, but he still did more'n fine for a beginner. To be fair, he was willing to bet no one's taken to suckin' cock with as much enthusiasm and natural skill as Wayne. He's fucking preoccupied by it. If he starts thinking about things _shaped_ like cocks his mouth floods and he needs a dart or a piece of gum or the end of a pencil to chew on. Bananas have been banned from the breakfast table because of it. It got so bad that once when Wayne didn't have anything handy he started unconsciously chewing on his tongue, which worked okay until he bit pert near clean through. After that Katy bought Wayne a bunch of wee toys he could keep in his pockets to chew on. He brushed them in the evening when he brushed his teeth and lined them up neatly in order next to his toothbrush and toothpaste. In the morning he put each one in its own pocket and carried them around for the rest of the day. Everyone got more used to seeing Wayne chewing on a small rubber figure than a dart, even.

The main difference is that Darry just isn't as single-minded about it as Wayne is. He likes to explore, to play around and discover new things.

Now, Wayne's the type of fella who likes having attentions paid to his balls. It's not a universal trait, to be sure, but he digs it. So Darry was givin' him a hummer this one time, really drawing it out to drive Wayne outta his mind. He was laying all these tiny little kitten-type licks all over Wayne's sack and then he slipped down behind to pull the whole unit into his mouth when Wayne bucked up a little. Darry's tongue pressed all up on his perineum, making him moan like a cheap whore. With a reaction that gratifying, who could resist? He did it again on purpose and Wayne came then and there, to the shock and amazement of both of them. After that, it was pert near his favourite thing to do in bed.

The next night Wayne laid back and pulled his knees up without a word, and Darry might be slow on the uptake now and then, but that weren't no cryptic Easter Egg Hunt clue. He went right to work.

Darry slid his hands under Wayne's bum and tilted his hips up so he could have more room for manoeuvres. He concentrated on making Wayne make that sound again, running his tongue firmly up and down the bare inch of spongy flesh while Wayne gripped the bedsheets and tried not to tear 'em. Wayne was wiggling his arse around trying to get the pressure and placement to be more, better, perfect, but he was gonna break Darry's nose if he kept it up. Darry put a hand behind each of Wayne's knees and folded him in half on the bed while spreading his thighs even further apart. It left Wayne spread wide open, so Darry took a bite out of Wayne's ass like a ripe peach and licked a stripe all the way up and down his crack. His tongue caught on the rim of Wayne's hole, wrenching a yowl like a tomcat's out of him.

Katy banged on the wall and hollered at them to _SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DEGENS I SWEAR TO GOD_.

Darry grabbed a pillow and threw it onto Wayne's face. Wayne stuffed it into his mouth to try and contain the unholy noise. Darry had a stroke of genius and folded another pillow in half and shoved it under Wayne's bum to hold him up. Now Darry could use his hands to hold Wayne's arse cheeks further apart so he could work his tongue further into the crevice. He went to town on opening Wayne up with only his tongue, bathing the little furl of muscle in saliva. At first, he kept a light touch, just hinting at what was to come, but he built up the pressure with successive passes, dipping in just a little bit further each time. Right as he felt Wayne relax under him he started tracing firm, slow circles around the rim like he was used to doing for girls. Wayne shuddered like a horse, a huge, full-body-wracking quiver. Darry could tell he was on the edge and neither of them had so much as thought to touch Wayne's cock yet. The thought of Wayne coming on Darry's tongue alone gave him a hot, tight little shiver.

Darry kept doing the slow circling, thrusting his tongue inside and then doing another circuit. Wayne shuddered and shook each time, coming apart piece by piece under Darry. It was intoxicating.

Darry kept his tongue stout as he could and licked into Wayne, forcing it deep as possible, pressing his nose on the perineum and sealing his mouth around Wayne's hole. As much as he tried, he simply couldn't get as deep as he wanted to, on account of how his tongue wasn't as strong a muscle as Wayne's bum. He needed something else to hold Wayne open so he could really let him have it.

Darry slicked up his first two fingers with all the spit he could gather and slipped one in with a lick, then the other. He wiggled his tongue in between them to slip it up Wayne again and spread his fingers apart. Now he could reach all the way up inside and taste everything.

Darry looked up to check on Wayne. He'd forgone the pillow in favour of biting his own forearm, his face was streaked with tears, and his cock stood ramrod straight, glistening and soaked, just absolutely drenched. Darry reckoned he could squeeze it like a sponge and liquid would come pouring out. He dove back down, intent on making Wayne shoot his load just from this. He fucked Wayne with his tongue, licking in and curling the end up as he pulled out.

Wayne had gone dead silent, too focused on keeping himself breathing and the sensations of what Darry was doing. His chest was heaving like the old-fashioned bellows down the blacksmith's in town. Darry went back to tracing Wayne's rim with the tip of his tongue in between trying to work it in as far as he could. Every pass he could feel Wayne ratcheting his abs to hold himself open for Darry, to make it as easy as possible for that tongue to taste every inch of him it desired.

Wayne was so close now it had to be hurting. Darry's jaw was sore, his lips and tongue were numb, and his neck was smartin' something mighty, but he wouldn't be anywhere else in the world right now. He shoved his tongue in as far as it would go and slightly curled his fingers up as his upper lip pushed against Wayne's taint. That did the trick.

Wayne shot his hand out to hold the back of Darry's head, to keep him still while Wayne rode his face until he was done coming. Not that _that_ was a problem. This had always been one of the things Darry liked about toe-curling the best; having his head and face wrapped up in a pair of legs, the pressure and heat and smell of sex and spit right in his nose, turned Darry on more than anything. He had a hard time keeping himself from smiling, as it would interfere with keeping his mouth on Wayne. He kept using his tongue to fuck inside and feel the muscles tighten around him until it was too weak to tell anymore, and then he kept at it because he wanted to make Wayne keep squirmin'.

The thing was, Wayne refused to tap out. He'd let Darry keep going all night if he could, no matter how over-sensitive he got or how much it made him cry. He wanted it to go on forever, wanted Darry to eat him out until he got hard and came with his cock all untouched again. Darry wanted to give it to him but goddamn his jaw needed a break.

He pulled back for a breather and asked, 'Wayne? What would you say if I proposed fucking you and then eating you out again?'

Wayne's brain was so scrambled by the things happening to his lower half that it took him a solid minute to parse what Darry said. It didn't help that he kept brushing his fingers over Wayne's sweet spot, stretching him out and holding him open. The idea of Darry coming inside him and licking it all out of him pert near gave him a heart attack. It was so hot he might spontaneously combust. Jesus, Mary, Joseph and all the saints, why had he ever been afraid of this, of having someone inside him. It was almost as good as sucking cock.

Wayne pulled Darry up by the back of the neck and kissed him. 'Kay. Slick's in the drawer of the nightstand.'

Darry had to stretch to reach the drawer, but there it was, right on top. They didn't use it often 'cos Wayne got as wet as a girl almost when he was turned on, so they used that to ease the friction for squeezers or grinding. He squirted some out onto his hand that was holding Wayne open and let it drip down his fingers. He smeared it around where they pressed in and added more to push it inside, coating everything and rocking his fingers in a gentle in-and-out slide, feeling the muscle relax. When Darry felt the grip around his fingers loosen he slipped in a third one, stretching Wayne further and making him hiss like a snake. He kept up the back and forth until he could get his littlest finger in as well and brush his thumb over the skin stretched and red around almost his whole hand.

Wayne was rocking up to meet Darry's thrusting, greedy for the sensation of being filled. His arse was on fire, burning up from the heat of Darry's hand and the fingers opening him up. He wanted more.

'C'mon, Dar, I'm ready. Fuck me.' He squeezed around Darry's fingers just to feel them and let out a long breathy oh, 'cos he knew it would go straight to Darry's prick.

Darry pulled his fingers out and wiped up all the come and precome from Wayne's front and spread it all over his cock.

'You're gonna need more slick than that,' Wayne said.

'Well, yeah, but I want this first.' Using Wayne's own natural wetness to ease the way made Darry hotter'n hell. He pushed into Wayne slow as he could, but the temptation was to shove in fast as possible and get them both off A.S.A.P. It was a mighty chore to exercise his restraint in such a manner, but the result was worth it. The feeling of Wayne taking him in, the hot clutch of his body around Darry's prick, the small, squirming movements Wayne was making as he adjusted to being filled all worked together to torture Darry as he held himself still.

'Guess we heard wrong about bumsex only providing stimulation from the rim of the butthole, Big Shoots,' Darry chuffed out.

Wayne only managed to make a quiet choking sound as he rocked up into Darry and grabbed his bum with both hands. The angle was perfect and Wayne was ready to get Fucked. They started slow, with careful movements as they both got used to it. Before long they were going at it full-tilt like a Peterbilt, Wayne's knees hooked behind his elbows and his hands pulling Darry into himself. Wayne was taking it like a champ, like he was born to ride dick. His face was screwed up in concentration, mouth open, the occasional grunt dropping out. Darry kissed him, swallowing those little noises, keeping them for himself. He wanted to hear them for the rest of his life, wanted Wayne wrapped around him and half-mad from lovin' for all his days.

Wayne was hard and drooling again, leaving a shiny smear on Darry's belly and a small puddle on his own. Every time Darry slid home, he brushed across Wayne's hot button, sending electricity pulsing through his body, getting him closer to the edge. The slap of skin on skin filled the room, possibly the most pornographic sound there ever was. Wayne was flyin' high on the feeling of being fucked for the first time, happiness bubbling out of him in every gasp and vocalisation that escaped his throat. He felt like a puzzle piece that was missing had been found and clicked into place in him.

As far as first times go, this one was practically perfect in every way. There wasn't hardly anything could make it better, except maybe never ending. The finish line was barrelling on towards them, heedless of any wishes for infinitely continuous coitus. 'How close are you, Dar?' Wayne asked.

'Real close, Wayne, fuck, so good.' Darry was proper railing him, jolting him with every thrust. Thank fuckin' Christ the bed was far enough off the wall that it wasn't banging. He didn't want to give Katy any more reasons to bollock him tomorrow morning.

'I wanna come at the same time.' Darry groaned at the thought and pushed his face into Wayne's neck and gave him a love-bite there. Wayne slid one hand between them and started stroking himself off. It was overwhelming, so much sensation happening all at once. He was close despite having come off not too long ago. When he felt it start he clamped down on Darry, making him gasp and swear.

'Oh, god, oh, fuck, Wayne,' Darry said, strangled. He kissed Wayne hard, sucking his tongue into his mouth and spilling into him. His arms gave out and he collapsed on top of Wayne, huffing and puffing like a steam train. Heart still pounding a mile a minute, Darry breathed out, 'Wow. We really did that.'

'We sure did, Super Chief.' Wayne's voice was soft, like he couldn't believe it either. He petted Darry's hair while they lay together. Darry plain did not want to move, and Wayne didn't want him to move either. He wanted to keep Darry in him as long as he could. He wrapped his arms and legs around Darry so he couldn't go anywhere. They fer sure needed to shower, though it would keep for a while.

Darry rested his forehead against Wayne's and smiling, kissed him over and over. This was how he knew they were for keeps; no-one else he'd been with kissed like Wayne, like it was the most important thing he could be doing, like nothing else mattered. Even after sex, when most folks kissed like it was an afterthought, Wayne put everything into kissing him and making him feel like he was the centre of Wayne's world. Party on.

Biology won out in the end and Darry slipped out of Wayne, prompting an unhappy, 'Nooooo-uuhhh'.

'You still want me to give you another tongue bath, Wayne?' Darry offered.

'Mmmmmmno. Well, yes, but,' he paused. 'I don't know if I could handle it right now. It would be too much.' Wayne was wrung out like a dishrag.

'That's a Texas-sized 10-4.' Darry's jaw was still smartin' from their previous jaunt south of the border. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Wayne said, 'Next time, though.' They were definitely doing it. It was too hot not to.

Darry nodded in complete agreement. 'Oh, fer sure next time. I'd suggest we switch the order of events to make it more feasible.'

'Boy howdy.'

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Peach Talks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744747) by [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie)




End file.
